One More Night
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: It is set straight during “Prisoner of Azkaban” between Sirius escaping with Buckbeak and Harry getting Sirius’ letter. Before he leaves forever, Sirius pays one more visit to Remus. COMPLETED


Title: One More Night

Author: ecco1983

Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Summary: It is set straight during "Prisoner of Azkaban" between Sirius escaping with Buckbeak and Harry getting Sirius' letter. Before he leaves forever, Sirius pays one more visit to Remus.

Rating: R

Warnings: homosexual activity, foul language

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Archive: Fanfiction, adultfanfiction, Meant to Be, SBRL, Azkaban's Liar You can archive it anywhere. Just let me know where so I can visit

Review: Yes please.

Remus curled up in his bed, trying to sleep. It had been several days since the incident at then Shrieking Shack and now he was back at home, jobless once more, and lonely. He had barely eaten since he had left Hogwarts and he did not feel like doing much of anything except for staying in bed and thinking of Sirius. He could not think of anything or anyone else.

He thought back to the events that had taken place a few nights ago. He remembered embracing Sirius in the Shack and the two of them working together to expose Peter as the traitor that he was. And then he watched as Sirius had a private talk with Harry, his godson, as he thought of a way to take the inert potions master back to the castle. But then the curse that had been upon him for so long rose with the full moon, and the knowledge that he could have killed everyone there weight heavily upon him. He felt guilty for what might have happened. If only he had remembered to take Snape's potion, he would have been able to control himself in his werewolf state and maybe, just maybe, Peter would never have escaped. Then Sirius would have been able to prove his innocence and would not be on the run again. He would be just where he was on the night Peter betrayed them all, before Sirius was arrested.

By Remus' side and bed as he had been for the past five years.

His mind thought back to that night. Although Sirius had said at the time he was going to see the Potters, Sirius was in fact concerned about Peter for he had made him the Secret Keeper of the Potters. He knew that that Voldermort and his followers would never suspect poor timid Peter. Remus had tried to persuade Sirius to stay and warned him that his life was in danger for Remus had still believed that Sirius was the Secret Keeper. But Sirius, stubborn as he was, had decided to go. Remus could still remember Sirius' last words to him that night.

"I'll be back shortly, love. Wait up for me"

And Remus had waited. He waited up all night, waiting, wondering. It was only on the next morning when he watched muggles' television that he learnt the truth. Sirius had been arrested for the murder of thirteen muggles and Peter. It would only be later on in the day that he learnt from fellow witches and wizards that Sirius was also charged with revealing information to Voldemort which led to the death of James and Lily Potter.

Remus had spent a long time on his own after that, trying not to believe that his beloved Sirius was a traitor. He had tried to convince himself that it could not be possible that Sirius would betray and kill his best friends like that. And yet, in Remus' mind, he believed that it had to be Sirius. After all, the Potters' whereabouts were so secret that only the Secret Keeper could tell Voldemort that information. Sirius never told Remus about the switch and so as time went by, he became more and more doubtful of Sirius' innocence.

Remus still remembered the day when he truly believed that Sirius was guilty. The pain he felt that day was far worse than the pain he felt whenever he transformed into a werewolf. It was more than physical pain. It was emotional pain and even now, after years of controlling and nursing it, it was still painful to think about Sirius for even after everything, he was still very much in love with Sirius.

That is until the events in the Shack. He remembered holding his old friend tightly as he attempted to hold back the tears. He could not cry, not in front of Sirius and not in front of the children. Out of all the people in the room that night, he had to be the calm one, the rational one, and it would not have helped if he had gotten down on his knees and begged for forgiveness much as he wanted to, and needed to. He needed Sirius to forgive him. Sirius had not betrayed anyone and yet, by doubting him, Remus had betrayed Sirius. And that was unforgivable.

Remus just wanted one last chance to say goodbye and that he was sorry. Sorry for not taking his potion that night and letting Peter get away, sorry for nearly killing him but most of all, sorry for ever doubting him. But he would never get that chance and Remus knew it was a punishment for not being loyal to his Sirius.

A punishment well deserved.

Not for the first time since leaving Hogwarts, Remus cried. He curled up in his bed- which was once his and Sirius' bed- and tried to smell traces of Sirius amongst the pillow cases. He cried for everyone: James, Lily, Harry, Sirius and Peter. Yes even Peter. He felt pity for him and wondered what it was that turned Peter over to Voldemort. Remus liked to think it was because Peter liked having big people as friends and Voldemort was one of the biggest you could possibly get and yet he felt there was something more, much more.

Remus sobbed so loudly that he did not hear his window opening. He did not hear the soft footpads as they stepped out of the shadows of the dimly-lit room, as they approached his bed. He was unaware that anyone was there until he felt a hand gently caress his shoulder.

He just heard one word, "Remus"

He rolled over and looked at the figure that sat on the bed beside him. Although the figure was far less dirty and unkempt and was clad in cleaner clothes than when they had last met, there was no doubt that the man sitting beside him was Sirius Black.

He sat upright in his bed, staring in disbelief at his former lover, "Sirius. What are you doing here?"

Sirius smiled back at him, "I came to see you before I leave this country for good."

"I thought you had already gone."

Sirius shook his head, "No. I could not go without saying goodbye to you. I know we didn't part- well- when you know what happened."

Remus felt stinging in his eyes and more tears following down my face, "I'm sorry."

Sirius caressed his shoulders, "Sssh, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Remus shook his head, "No I mean for everything," The tears were running violently from his eyes. "I'm sorry for letting Peter get away. I'm sorry for putting everyone in danger and I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"Remus…."

"No!" Remus' voice became more agitated, "I should have believed you and I tried at first. I really tried. But then I gave in to my doubt. I truly believed that you killed those poor muggles and James and Lily. I betrayed you, Sirius and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." And with that, he placed his head in his hands and sobbed his heart out.

Sirius took Remus into his arms and held him tight. Remus could feel Sirius' hands caressing his back and hair as if he was calming a baby.

Attempting to soothe Remus, Sirius said softly, "It's okay, love. I don't blame you for doubting me. I should have told you that I was no longer the Secret Keeper. I should have trusted you. And Peter's escape was not your fault. It was only because he was a rat and he used that to his advantage. You are innocent in all of this, Remus." He took Remus' face in his hands and lifted his head so he could see Remus' beautiful eyes. "I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me."

Remus was shocked, "What?"

"Not only did I not trust you but I did not think of you throughout my time at Azakaban. I wanted to but the Dementors would have taken that happy memory away from me and that would have been unbearable."

"There is nothing to forgive, Sirius. You had to keep everything blocked to help you keep yourself sane."

Sirius smiled again, the same old Sirius smile - some things never changed, "I love you."

"And I still love you. No matter how much I doubted you, I still love you."

And with that, Sirius leaned towards Remus and kissed him gently. Remus responded by wrapping his arms around Sirius and giving in to his gentle lips. It was as if the last twelve years had not happened. It was as it was before, on their last night together. Soon, the kiss became more passionate and full of need. Sirius felt the frustrations over his time at Azkaban become released as he pinned Remus to the bed. Clothes were removed and landed in a pile at the end of the bed and Sirius was on top of Remus, their hard erections rubbing against each other.

Breathing heavily, Sirius remarked, "You are so beautiful" and he reached down to lick Remus' mouth before forcing his tongue inside. As they kissed, Sirius trailed his fingers down Remus' scarred but beautiful torso before reaching down to his erection. He wrapped his around around the erection and began to gently squeeze it

"Oh yesssssss" Remus arched his back off the bed and moaned, "More. More"

Sirius chuckled and reached up to lick and bite Remus' neck whilst teasing his cock. With his free hand, Sirius pinned down Remus who writhed endlessly under him.

"Please", Remus pleaded, "Please, Sirius. I need…."

Sirius whispered seductively, "What? What is it that you need?"

"You. I want you to fuck me."

Sirius smiled deviously, "Oh yes. I will fuck you. And then you're going to fuck me. And we'll keep going all night."

Remus looked at Sirius, "But I thought you had to go."

"I do but not before I've shown you how much I love you. I'll be with you all night, if you want me to."

"I want that, yes. One more night with you, Sirius."

"Very well." And with that, Sirius kissed Remus again and continued to tease his cock further until Remus felt he was going to burst.

Before Remus could climax, Sirius released his hold and then stood up and walked over to the chest of drawers by the bed. He opened the first drawer. He smiled because it was as he remembered it: it contained only two items: a cock ring and some lubricant. He took out the small jar of lubricant and poured the liquid over his hand and slowly rubbed the liquid over his own erection. When it was fully coated, he knelt between Remus' legs and lifted them whilst parting them. He placed the head of his cock against Remus' entrance teasing him until neither could take nay more.

Slowly and gently, Sirius entered Remus, feeling the heat and tightness of Remus' anus. It was a delicious feeling just as it had always been, a feeling that Sirius did not want to lose. He moved slowly in and out of his writhing partner, knowing that neither of them would last long. As he impaled Remus, Sirius leaned forward and placed his hands on each side of Remus' waist and just stared into his lover's eyes which were full of love, desire and need. To Sirius, Remus was the most beautiful person in the world and he had never felt so much love for someone in his whole life.

Sirius moved in and out faster and faster until after a few moments he knew he was going to come. He took hold of Remus's erection and rubbed it up and down fast and hard until Remus screamed out Sirius' name and he climaxed over Sirius' chest. A few seconds later, Remus' contractions of muscles from his orgasm sent Sirius over the edge and he came inside Remus before collapsing on top of his lover…..

Remus woke up and saw that the sun was about to rise. His memory of the night before was blurry and he dismissed it as a dream. That is until he felt the warm, naked body of Sirius lying next to him in the spoon position with one arm wrapped around Remus' chest. And then it all came back. The tears of sorrow, the forgiveness and the lovemaking. Sirius was right- it had lasted all night and the two had done everything in every possible position- Remus in command, Sirius in command, the two in their favourite position- doggy style. It had all happened and it had to be in Remus' opinion, the best night he had ever experienced.

But now he knew Sirius would have to leave Remus behind and go back into hiding. Remus knew he could not go- someone had to stay behind and look after Harry. He knew he was the only Maurader left who could do any good. He remembered what Sirius had said before they had fallen asleep.

That one day the war would be over. One day Voldemort would be defeated and the magical world would find peace again. One day Sirius would be proven to be innocent. And on that day, Sirius would return to Remus and they could be together again just like they had been before that awful night thirteen years ago.

Remus knew until then he would be on his own except for one difference: he knew Sirius was innocent and that knowledge brought hope to their future. Remus knew he would not have to feel guilty for loving Sirius anymore. And that would keep Remus content for now.

He rose from the bed until his back was up against the headboard, Sirius's sleeping head cradled on his chest. He knew he should wake him up but he wanted just a few more minutes with him. Just a few minutes more. He stroked his lover's dark hair, wrapped his other arm around Sirius.

"I will wait for you," Remus whispered, "I promise."

And it was a promise he knew he would keep.

The End


End file.
